This invention relates to dental apparatus and more specifically to dental cleaning and massaging apparatus.
Research has clearly shown that the brushing of teeth as commonly practiced does not provide adequate cleaning of the teeth and the area around the teeth to prevent caries and peridental disease. Toothpicks and dental floss have been used to augment brushing. However, even the use of toothpicks and/or dental floss in combination with brushing does not provide the cleaning necessary to adequately guard against caries and peridental disease.
In recent years hydro-therapy devices that provide a higher degree of cleansing, particularly cleansing of the gingival crevices, have been devised and introduced on the market. This invention provides for the hydraulic cleaning of the teeth of a person and at the same time provides for the massaging of the gums. Research has also shown that gentle non-damaging massaging of the gums promotes dental health.